


Bruce Finds Out a Thing

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: Bruce confronts Dick and Jason about the relationship that they've been having behind his back.





	Bruce Finds Out a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this isn't what you were hoping for acidtongued! It's not my best work, but I did try, I promise haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)

“I gathered you to fight crime, not have gay orgies.”

 

Dick looked plain horrified, whilst Jason just looked bored. At the mention of orgies, however, his eyes lit up and he turned to face Dick. “Why didn’t we think of that? That would have been awesome! We could have invited Kori and Ro—“

 

“Jason!” Bruce cut him off, and Jason smirked. After all, it wasn’t every day you saw The Great Batman flustered. “What’s wrong Bruce? You’re always having sex, what’s the difference? Are we not allowed to do it or something?” A sudden look of irritation flashed across the younger man’s features as he continued. “Well guess what? You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do anym—“

 

“Jason,” said Dick in a tired voice, looking at the ground, a blush prominent on his face. “Just… stop.”

 

Jason glared, but dropped it. He let his displeasure be known by crossing his arms and glaring resentfully at Bruce, his entire demeanor screaming that he was prepared for a fight.

 

Bruce was not impressed.

 

“This… relationship…” Jason snorted, but Bruce continued on as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “is _not_ a good idea.”

 

“Oh yeah,” said Jason flatly, “because sleeping with Catwoman every other day – a villain may I remind you – is a good idea?”

 

Bruce tried his hardest to keep his tone even as he picked his next words carefully. “That’s different. I just don’t think you two are very… compatible.”

 

“Oh? And why is that? The only other person you’ve had a problem with Dick dating was Kori.”

 

Dick gave Jason a confused look. “What does Kori have to do with it?”

 

“Because she’s killed people too. And that’s the issue, isn’t it? It’s not that we won’t have time for each other, or that we’re two guys, or that we’re not ‘compatible’. It’s because I kill people – bad people I might add – and he doesn’t want me to taint his precious golden boy.”

 

Dick snapped his head around to look at Bruce. “Is that true?”

 

Bruce hesitated, and that was all the answer Dick needed. “Bruce!” Anger replaced the confusion on Dick’s face. “That’s probably the worst reason you could have chosen! You of all people shouldn’t have the right to judge a relationship based off of that! Besides, don’t you trust me?” He looked betrayed. “I’m not an idiot, I know what I’m getting into, so you have absolutely no right to be disappointed. If anyone should be disappointed, it should be me! You _always_ do this! If I choose to do something you don’t like, you try to get in the way of it! I’m _not a child._ I can make my own decisions without you having to butt into them. So just let me live my own life instead of trying to shape it around yours!”

 

Bruce’s eyes flashed for a moment, and he looked ready to argue with Dick, before seeming to pull himself back and hide behind a mask. Everything was silent for at least a minute, besides the occasional screech of a bat. Dick was looking intensely at Bruce, and the bored look had returned to Jason’s face – although if one were to look closely they’d see a curious glint in his eyes, as though anticipating how Bruce would react. He knew that Bruce had a temper. Every Robin knew he had a temper. In fact he was a lot like Jason in that way. The only difference between them in that regard was that Bruce could control his while Jason didn’t even bother.

 

“I’m not trying to control your life,” said Bruce finally. “And I’ll admit a part of it has to do with Jason’s… life choices,” he glanced over at the youngest in the room, who just scoffed and looked away. “I just think that maybe you two are getting in over your heads. How many times have you two actually gotten along over fighting?”

 

At this, both Dick and Jason looked away, giving Bruce the answer that he needed right there. “It’s not healthy. It’s not _normal._ ”

 

“Bruce,” Dick said quietly, “Do you think any of us will ever get a normal relationship?”

 

The room seemed a bit colder and emptier than it did before at his words. Both Bruce and Jason were silent, and Dick looked away again.

 

“… You’re right,” Bruce finally said, seeming to cut through the tension in the air. The two ex-Robins looked up in surprise. “… I am?” Dick echoed, as though he hadn’t expected Bruce to ever say those words to him.

 

“Yes,” Bruce sighed. “It’s my fault that neither of you will ever get a normal relationship. But, Jason,” he turned to look at the one who had remained mostly silent. “You _know_ that Dick will have to stop you if he see’s you kill someone.”

 

Jason grimaced and glanced over at his partner, who gave him an unreadable look. He knew that Bruce was right. It just wasn’t in Dick’s blood to let a murder happen in front of him.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then what will you two do? I highly doubt that you’ll continue your relationship with one of you in Ar- in Black Gate.” He had barely managed to catch himself from saying Arkham.

 

“…” Jason glared at the floor for a moment, before sighing. “I know.”

 

“Do you still think this relationship is a good idea?”

 

“…” Jason looked over at Dick again, but his pseudo brother was refusing to meet his eyes. “No.”

 

Dick looked up at him with a shocked and hurt expression, and Jason quickly added, “Which is why I’ll stop killing.”

 

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Jason didn’t think he’d ever shocked Bruce so much – well, except for the time he came back to life, but that’s a whole different story. They continued to stare and Jason was starting to feel a little self-conscious. “What?” He demanded, a bit too aggressively. He cleared his throat, rocking on the soles of his feet. “I’m not the monster you all seem to think I am,” he said in slight annoyance. “I just do what I want, and I want Dickie over… all that… so yeah, I’ll stop killing,” he gave Bruce a challenging look. “Why? Is there a problem? Isn’t that what you wanted in the first place?”

 

Dick gave him a light punch in the shoulder, and Jason turned to see a wide smile on his face. “S-Stop looking at me like that!” he exclaimed, taking a step back from the both of them. “Geez you’re making such a big deal out of it. It’s not like I’ll stop shooting people!” He huffed as they continued to stare at him. “I just won’t aim to kill is all. But I will if you two don’t wipe those fucking smirks off of your faces!” He snarled, and _finally_ the two seemed to get the message.

 

“I guess this means you’re okay with me and Jason now?” Dick asked Bruce brightly, and Jason could have sworn there were actual sparkles around him. Bruce looked between the two and sighed. “It’s not like I’d be able to stop you guys in the first place,” he finally consented, although he didn’t exactly look thrilled about it.

 

Another moment of silence, and then:

 

“So… does this mean we can have those gay orgies?”

 

“Jason!”


End file.
